


身后之地

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Jim死后，Spock被怀疑患上了各种心境障碍。</p>
            </blockquote>





	身后之地

Part I 

Spock发现自己和另一名生态学家以及12名红衫已经被Thalamus II号星上的塔拉曼人团团围住的时候，脑海里迅速地得到了某个运算结果：如果反抗，他们的生存概率不足百分之四。对方有多于他们百倍的人数，在武器上也并不落后，他们甚至每个人都装备着能吸收相位枪能量的屏蔽。显然，除了束手就擒，他想不出更加合理的选择。

企业号本来只是想来观察一下这个新发现的类地行星上的生态环境，而Spock带着他的小队率先登陆。如果一切顺利的话，在半个小时后Kirk会带着更多的科学官下来。而现在Spock只希望，如果企业号并未及时收到他的反馈信息，他的舰长并不会贸贸然派更多的船员下来陷入同样的困境。

围着他们的塔拉曼人窸窸窣窣地移动着，他们都穿着古怪的黑色长袍，从头到脚裹得严严实实，只露出一双猩红色的眼睛——如果出现在那个位置且会主动发光的的确是寻常意义上的眼睛的话。他们整齐的队列中央分开了一点，像是留出了一条通道。然后有一个塔拉曼人走了出来，他比其他全部人都要高大，眼里的红光更是鲜艳如血。

“我们并无任何入侵或者其他有害的意图，阁下。”Spock扬起头来，冷静地表示，“我们出现在此处完全是非恶意的。”

领头的塔拉曼人冷冷地注视着Spock，嘴里发出一阵无意义的嘶声。在他的带领下，全部的塔拉曼人都开始发出同样的声响，嘶嘶声此起彼伏，就像一群沉默的爬虫类猛兽虎视眈眈地围着企业号的船员。

Spock判断，如果这声音并非一种他们无法理解的语言的话，那就是意味着充满敌意的威胁，或者说咆哮。

很快他发现他的第二个猜想被证实了。因为那领头者开始说话，用的是他依靠身上的宇宙翻译器能够听懂的语言。

“入侵者，死。”

Spock的眉毛轻颤了一下。他并未太过惊讶，因为对方的姿态和极具威压的神情都显示出极不欢迎他们这一讯息。但他依然得争取一下。

“我们不想造成任何麻烦。如果阁下允许的话，我们可以立即离开。”

更多的嘶声将Spock的声音淹没了。

“死。”领头人没有更换答案。“这是我们的规矩。”

Spock向前走了一步，挺直脊背。“我是他们的指挥官。这一切都是我的失误造成。我认为你们的规矩中应当包括leader承担更多责任这一点。”他试探性地看了几百个塔拉曼人一眼。说话的只有领头者，这说明他们是一个高度分级化的种群，而对领导者责任与义务的界定应当是宇宙中大部分生物的普遍性认识。

塔拉曼人迟疑了一下，眼底的红光几番闪烁。然后他侧了侧脑袋，问：“你是首领么？”

“我是。”Spock没有否认，身为大副，在他的landing party中他的确有最高的军衔和职位。

“那么可以。你将有一次战斗的机会。当你战死的时候，你的追随者将会被释放。”

“如果指挥官赢了呢？”身后一个红衫紧张地问。

塔拉曼人血红色的眼睛眯了一下。“赢是什么意思？只有战斗，直到死。另外，没有领头者的允许而擅自开口，你必须受到惩罚。”他扭过头，一道红色光束从他眼里射出来，击中了那个开口的红衫。那个年轻人张了张嘴，摇晃了几下，痛苦在他的脸上盘桓了七八秒，最后凝固成一片空白。他的身体砰然倒下。

那红光既能屏蔽磁场与力场，又有致死作用。Spock得出这个结论，他不能再等了。如果Jim在这，他也会做出同样的选择。

“浪费时间是不必要的。”Spock说，摊开双手，做出一个毫无防备的姿势，“我可以立即投入战斗。”

“好。”那人说。他身后有五名塔拉曼人慢慢向Spock靠拢。

瓦肯人并非崇武好战的种族，Spock虽然曾习得不错的格斗技能，但恐怕任何战斗技术在面对车轮战的时候起不到太多预期作用。

塔拉曼人并未立刻朝他发射致命红光，而是手握一种外形酷似猛兽尖牙的武器，从那泛出的银光来看应当是金属制成，尖端有着密密麻麻的锋利凹槽。Spock闪过快速向他刺来的尖牙，用手肘击中了其中一名塔拉曼人的下腹，然后用另一只手精确地掐住另一个人的脖颈。

这应当是瓦肯人的必杀技。然而塔拉曼人的全身上下都覆盖着厚厚的黑色布料，Spock的手像是触到了冰冷的防护罩，全无反应。失败的攻击过后，他来不及转身，尖牙的一头擦中了他的右手小臂。

带有凹槽的利器撕裂了他的袖管，也造成他身上大约十公分长、一点五公分宽、足足两公分深的伤口。鲜血将他的整只手染成绿色，他的指尖止不住痉挛，Spock判断，剧烈的疼痛下他的神经系统本能出现了应激反应，将他的伤口处感觉神经麻痹了，同时也让他的双手失去了准确的反应和运动能力。

现在他几乎毫无反击能力了。Spock后退着，连续的躲闪。事实上他的理性也在告诉他：既然是一场毫无赢面的战斗，他主动选择死亡似乎能经受更少的痛苦、让其他船员更快获救，这是符合逻辑的。

在大脑做出如此结论后，Spock的躲闪变得更无效率。很快他身上又增添了多处伤口。

他的后背抵住了一根石柱。他听到自己在无力的喘息，而他身后的其他船员中传来了焦急的呼吸声和濒临崩溃的下意识抽泣。

还有——一个特别的声音。Spock皱了皱眉。有人打开了通讯器。

“Captain……”

那个生态学家害怕而小声地唤道。只是她一开口，塔拉曼人就发现了。

战斗停止了。

领头的塔拉曼人走近他们，更亮的红光预示着他的心情更加恶劣。他并未立刻处决说话的人，而是指了指她手里的通讯器，重复了一遍：“Captain？”

“Spock？……Mr. Spock，你们发生了什么事？”另一头传来Jim焦虑的喊声。

Spock没有应答，他对形式的估算不容乐观。

塔拉曼人思索了片刻，转向Spock。“你撒了谎。你说你是首领，但这不是真的。”

Spock无法申辩。瓦肯人不会撒谎，Jim是他的舰长，显然也是他的领导者。

“你跟你的首领说。如果他代替你，那么按照规矩，你们就可以离开。否则你们都会为撒谎付出代价。”塔拉曼人嘶声说着。

这是最坏的情况。

Spock受伤的手几乎握不住那通讯器。塔拉曼人将它放置到他耳边，他听着里面传来Jim熟悉的声音。

“Spock你怎么了？该死的你们是不是出了什么事？”Kirk很紧张，“我马上让Scotty把我们传送下去。Bones，你跟我一起，Spock他们可能受伤了……”

“Captain。”Spock开口，努力让自己的声音听起来不那么虚弱，“我很好。”

Jim像是跳了起来。“Spock！你听起来简直糟透了，瓦肯人不是不撒谎的么？你为什么不让我下去？我要去救你！”

“不。你要相信瓦肯人的计算，你的出现绝对是不必要的。”Spock强硬地说。他不能让舰长冒这种风险，这是他身为大副的应尽职责。

“你别继续嘴硬了，我马上就……”

“Jim。请务必不要下来。”Spock用上了他最严肃的语气。

“好吧。”Jim听起来退缩了一下，因为他的大副惯有的严厉语气。但显然他仍放心不下。“如果我可以传送下去的话，我应该也可以把你们传送上来……”

Spock也同时想到了这一点。如果他答应塔拉曼人让Jim下来，那么在同一时间，塔拉曼人应该会撤去他们对磁场的屏蔽，他们就可以全身而退，不必参与任何战斗。

“我答应你们的要求。”Spock离开通讯器，对塔拉曼人说。

塔拉曼人满意地点了点头，他示意所有塔拉曼人按下右侧胸口，笼罩天空的红色光晕变淡了。

“你可以让你们的舰长下来了。”

Spock转向通讯器。“舰长，可以开始了。你记得你说过的话。”千万，千万不要下来。

传送器运作的声音开始响起。Spock满意地看着身后的其他船员还有他自己开始粒子化的过程，只是塔拉曼人似乎发现了这一点，他们的屏蔽开始增强，虽然还不至于强到逆转这个过程，可是也足以让传送的不稳定性大大增强……过了比平时该有的时间的三倍时长，他们依然留在原处。

“Spock！”

Jim的声音！Spock脸上第一次出现了堪称惊诧的表情，他眼睁睁看着Jim的身影出现在他身边。

“舰长，你不该……”

“你真是把自己搞得一团糟。”Jim撇嘴，蔚蓝色的大眼看到Spock血肉模糊的右臂是黯淡了一下，满脸心疼，“所以我必须来接我的大副。”

“不，你不能。我……”Spock感觉到巨大的危险性。

“嘿，红眼哥们，现在我来了。”Jim大喊了一声。

塔拉曼人似乎对Jim现身感到很满意。他们同一时间停止了动作，Spock注意到他们没有继续增强屏蔽。

Jim很冒险，但这个计划有一定的成功概率。

“就是现在。”Jim扶着Spock的肩膀，抵着他的耳朵小声说。通讯器还在Spock肩上。“Scotty，快。”

除了Jim，其他所有人，包括Spock都开始了传送的过程。

“Captain！”Spock反手抓紧Jim的肩膀，他不知道他的舰长在想什么。

所有塔拉曼人的注意都集中在Jim身上，有几个人挥舞着尖牙扑了过来。

“来啊。”Jim没有松开Spock的手，虽然Spock觉得自己正在化作粒子的手很快就要拉不住他——

Jim轻快地避开了全部的攻击，他朝Spock得意地眨了眨眼。“Scotty，把我带上。”他算好了在塔拉曼人反应速度和屏蔽增长速度下他们能安全逃脱的时机。

Jim的身影也开始粒子化，Spock松了口气。

“I told you I’ll make it。”Jim翘起嘴角，自信的微笑一如既往地灿若朝阳。

Spock几乎觉得自己也要笑了。然而就在他彻底在Thalamus II上消失前的一瞬间——他看到一束红光击向了Jim的后背。

Jim的微笑停滞了。

Spock带着惊恐无比的心情感觉着他穿过了Jim的肩，彻底粒子化的手再也触不到他。

“Jim！”

Spock听到他的声音在企业号的传送室内回响。他保持着传送前的姿势，石化般一动不动。

2.6秒后，他的舰长的身影也慢慢出现。

“Jim……”Spock饱含希望地再喊了一遍。

只是Jim没有任何回应，他的身体紧挨着Spock软软地倒下。

Spock扶住Jim，跟着跪倒在地。他的手还停留在Jim肩头，他不由自主地往上移了一些，搭上Jim的脸颊。

Jim的皮肤还是很柔软，但是太过于冰凉了。

这一点都不有趣，Captain。

Jim蔚蓝色的眼睛空茫地盯着传送室的天花板，那里面什么都没有，就像干涸了的泉水……死去了的海。

守在一边的医生也立刻奔了过来，他手里的仪器在Jim的颈侧停留了很久。

“He is dead.”McCoy的声音梗塞得像是一点一点从胸腔里艰难地挤出来，“The captain is dead。”

Spock无动于衷。他的手依旧停在Jim脸颊上，绿色的鲜血从他狰狞的伤口处涌出来，沾上了Jim的脸颊，将年轻舰长的金发衬得更金，红唇衬得更红。

只是Jim不会再对他笑了，再没有新鲜的有活力的微笑。他永远停留在了那最后的微笑的一瞬。就算他的手与Jim的脸颊触碰地更久，他也不会再听到任何Jim的想法，看不到那些五彩斑斓的明亮动人的每一个细小的念头。

Jim冰冷的肌肤就像一道突然关闭的门。Spock再也感受不到外面那个鲜活的世界。

这太安静了。安静地无法承受。

I am sorry, Spock.

绝对的安静过后，一个小小的带着抱歉的声音突然响了起来。

 

Part II 

Spock正在自己的舱房里用PADD阅读文件，直到有人敲门。

“请进，医生。”Spock头也不抬地说。

“你怎么知道是……算了，forget it。”McCoy挥舞着手里的检查仪，“我需要给你检查一下身体。”

Spock静静地注视着McCoy。并非他能够分辨出医生的敲门声，虽然那不规则的略带焦躁的节奏的确有一定的特殊性——只是现在这个时间点上，会来敲他房门的人，除了原先可能性最高但现在已经全无可能的那一个之外，只剩下企业号的好医生了。

“我相信我很健康，医生。”Spock平静地说。

“你从塔拉曼人那里回来后就没来医务室报过到。”McCoy在说到那个星球的时候明显停顿了一下，眼里既有恐惧又有愤怒，“你需要一次彻底的全身检查，尤其是你已经60多个小时没有睡过觉了，也没有正常吃过东西。”

“对于瓦肯人而言，摄食和睡眠在数月之内都可以是不必要的。”Spock说，眼睛还是没有离开PADD。

“但你不完全……而且你还刚刚经历过……”McCoy深吸了一口气，他也还没有办法正常提起这件事，“不管怎样，我必须对你的健康负责，我要确保你能正常行使企业号的指挥权，Captain。”

听到“Captain”这个称呼的时候，陌生的感觉涌上了Spock的思绪，他放下了PADD。“你说服了我，医生。”

McCoy如愿为Spock完成了全身的检查。

“你的身体看起来的确还算健康，虽然结果显示你已经相当疲惫。”McCoy不情不愿地承认，他收好了全部医用的仪器，却没有立即离开。“Mr. Spock，你需要好好谈谈么？”

Spock不解地挑高一边眉毛。

McCoy犹豫了一会儿，两脚不自在地挪动了一下前后位置。他小心翼翼地开口：“关于Jim。”

Spock没有变换姿势和表情。但是他的鼻翼细微地颤动了一下，脸颊上的浅绿褪去了一些，呼吸的频率稍稍加快，这都没有逃过医生专业的眼睛。

“我很难过。我也几天没有睡好觉了。”McCoy眨了眨布满血丝的深绿色眼睛，他的声音很轻，带着点破碎的哽咽，“Jim是我最好的朋友，我没有办法接受……这么突然……我很难过，Spock，我相信你也是如此。”

Spock静静地看着McCoy。

“我觉得关于我的情绪没有什么可以交谈的，医生。”他最终开口，“Captain Kirk救了他的船员，他和他的父亲一样，值得一切赞誉。”

McCoy直视着Spock深褐色的瞳孔，似乎想要找出什么情绪波动的蛛丝马迹。但那里什么都没有，就像企业号外面空茫的宇宙。他用力咬了一下下唇，叹了口气，最终什么都没说。

找瓦肯人谈心根本就是个错误的选择。

“I’m a doctor, not a Vulcan psychiatrist.” McCoy晃了晃脑袋，小声嘟囔了一句。他敲了敲Spock面前的桌子，严肃地说：“医生的建议，你还是得休息一下。吃点东西。再过一天多我们就到家了，我们都不希望你在Jim……Jim的葬礼上晕过去。”

“我不会昏过去。”Spock说。

“这只是一个该死的不合时宜的笑话。”McCoy扶额，慢慢走出Spock的房间，“我想我需要去找Scotty喝一杯……或者找Sulu他们说会儿话……不然到时候昏过去的就是我了。”

 

McCoy走后，Spock收回目光，精神却再无法集中在面前的PADD上。他已经处理完了全部文件，理论上他应该遵从医嘱，好好休息一下。

可是他不能。Spock伸出手，指尖按压着自己的太阳穴。他对McCoy说的是实话，瓦肯人可以连续数月不眠不休。但是适当的冥想还是必须的。只是……自从Jim离开后，他再也没法进入冥想状态了。

一个数天没有冥想的瓦肯人，他的精神状态一定已经陷入危险的边缘。

Spock闭上眼睛。他能感受到自己的思维，和以往那么井井有条。只是他没有办法让它们进入那种安全的、绝对静谧的状态，他没有办法完全放松。它们就像一片死寂的火山口，覆压在沉重的火山灰之下。他甚至无法让自己的思维陷入那种疯狂无序的状态，就像瓦肯星和他的母亲消逝的那天，Jim对他做的那样——Jim那时候彻底引爆了他的大脑，他的思维从没有那么混乱过，就像整个神经网络都被飓风席卷摧毁了——然后是迅速而有效率的重建。

但是现在，再也没有人能对Spock做这件事了。

他的思维被压抑了。整个精神世界都是灰蒙蒙的一片。过不了多久，也许他就没有办法像过去那么高效地进行分析和运算，那时候他会辞去星际舰队的职务，因为他无法胜任这个环境下的一切工作。

因为Jim Kirk，那个人已经不在了。

Dr. McCoy说的没错，Jim的死的确给Spock带来了沉重的打击。只是他没有办法说出来，连做一个哀伤的表情都做不到。Spock甚至羡慕McCoy，还有其他人类。恸哭，哀悼，愤怒，思念……这些被他早早束之高阁的情绪，他本以为封闭了它们就能避免他的大脑被这些不必要的人类的劣势影响。但现在他想念它们了。他感觉不到它们，但是它们依旧存在，而且无处不在，让他的躯体变得沉重，让他的大脑变得迟钝，让他的心灵……万劫不复。

Spock站了起来，推开淋浴间的门。

送Jim回家。他会带着Jim的船和他的船员，完成他在企业号上的最后一个任务。

 

冰凉的水冲刷过Spock的肌肤，这已经不是他的体温能承受的温度，但是Spock的精神觉得很舒服，这至少有助于让他暂时地平静下来。

他的双手捧着脸，冰水从他的指缝里刷过他的眼睛和睫毛，一路流淌到喉咙口。

这是眼泪么？

Spock被自己脑子里突然冒出来的念头吓到了。不，当然不是。他眨了眨眼睛，睫毛和眼球很湿润。但这是水。

可是你已经哭过一次了。那个古怪的小声音执著地说。

Spock没有办法否认。那一次在Khan的攻击下，企业号坠向地球，他和Jim隔着玻璃门告别。那时候他感觉到了Jim临死前的全部感受，恐惧，悲伤，解脱，不舍……不舍不舍不舍……然后他没有办法在那失去神采的蓝眼睛的注视下保持冷静，就像Jim的眼泪从他的眼眶里流淌出来一样，他哭了。

但那是唯一一次。

Spock默默地伸出手，手指触碰到淋浴间的玻璃门。冰凉的触感，就和那时候的轮机室里一模一样。他感觉到自己的手指被一股莫名的力量牵引着，慢慢地不受控制地紧贴着玻璃摆出了那个手势。

Jim，my friend。你这一次走得太快了。我还来不及与你告别。

Spock感到更多的水从他的脸颊上冲刷而过。他死死盯着自己的手指，控制着不去想Jim倒在他怀里无力的身体和空洞的双眼。

“I am sorry, Spock.”

Spock浑身一震。这是Jim死去后他第二次听到这个声音。他没有办法不去看玻璃门的那一侧，带着不合逻辑的期待。

水流模糊了那透明的屏障，也模糊了他的视线。

Spock什么都没看见。玻璃门上只有他自己的倒影，脸色苍白，湿透了的黑发难得凌乱地垂下来，搭在额头上。他对居然期待一件不可能事件的自己感到可笑，他怔怔地伸手把那些头发拨到了一边。

玻璃上的人影露出了额头。水汽沾湿了那双茫然睁大的眼睛，让那目光变得柔软恍惚起来，隐隐的不确定和不确定，像是有细碎的星光在眸间跳跃。

Spock突然觉得那人影陌生起来。不，不是陌生……既陌生又熟悉。

“Spock，看着我。我就在这里。”

这时那个声音又响了起来。

Spock闭上眼睛，又刷得睁开。

玻璃门上的人影摇摇曳曳，从模糊变得清晰。Spock看着那个影子从黑发变成金发，从褐眼变成蓝眼，从面无表情……到没有办法想象可以读出多少种表情。

另一双手在门的另一边舒展开，试探般触到了Spock僵硬的手指。

“Jim。”Spock哑着嗓子唤道。他上上下下地注视着那个人影，目光从惊讶变成……他自己都察觉不到的贪婪。

“Spock。”Jim的影子咧了咧嘴唇，“没想到会以这种方式再见你。”

“我也是，非常……非常惊讶。”Spock用上了几乎是叹息的语调。

“呃，我也不知道现在算是什么情况。”Jim紧张地微笑了一下，“顺便说一句，Spock你的身材……哇哦，awesome，我只能说。”

Spock低头看了一眼自己完全赤裸在水流之下的身体，挑起一边眉毛。“你居然能看到我，Interesting。”

 

Part III 

注：本章开始，当Jim和Spock对话的时候，加粗的是Jim说的话，而斜体字则是Spock的。

 

回到地球以后，Spock第一个见到的人是Winona Kirk。这并不完全出乎他的意料，所以当那个他事实上从未见过的穿着星联军官制服的金发女子出现在他面前的时候，他第一眼就认出了对方。那是Jim的母亲。

“我想与你单独谈谈，Mr. Spock。”Winona直视Spock。

Spock点了点头，企业号其余船员都依次离开了这间房间。McCoy临走前忧虑地看了Winona一眼，他很担心她的健康状况。但Winona倔强的姿态预示着她一定会拒绝他提供身体检查的提议，从她的表情来看，他瞬间理解了以前Jim那些执拗和不顾一切是从哪里来的。

“节哀，夫人。”McCoy走过Winona身边的时候还是轻轻说了一句。

Winona深吸了口气。她的脸色十分苍白，脸颊深深凹陷了下去，可她的眼睛依旧散发着坚决的神采。她仰起头看着Spock。“Jim死了，嗯？”

“我第一时间便通知了您还有舰队，Kirk夫人。”Spock平静地说，“我对此深表遗憾，以及深深的歉意，身为大副我并没有很好地履行我的职责，我必须为Kirk舰长的去世承担大部分责任。”

Winona疲惫地挥了挥手，看上去有几分厌倦。“我并不想听你死板地打官腔，瓦肯人。我想知道……Jim他最后看起来是什么样子的？”

她的眼睛很湿润，瞳孔因为期待而放大了，眼球旁边有很多暗色的血丝。Spock注意到她的眼睛是灰绿色的，这和Jim很不一样。但是它们眼里的神采很类似，总是盛着无比充沛的情绪。

Spock可以向她描述整个事件。但是他直觉这并非这位哀伤的母亲想要的，所以他慢慢地开口：“Jim，他是我见过的最勇敢、最出色的人类，哪怕是在他生命的最后一刻，他都是光芒万丈（gorgeous ）的。他就和他的父亲一样。”

Winona像是被Spock的话震动了。她后退了一步，飞快地伸出手捂住了嘴，仿佛不这么做她就会当场发出抽泣。她的颧骨在微微颤抖。

-我不知道……我不知道她会这么伤心。

Spock听到自己脑海里有一个小小的声音响起。他知道那是Jim的声音，在一天前他在浴室里出现之后，他就时不时地在Spock脑子里说话，就像他一直在哪里一样。虽然Spock也不知道他为什么会在那里，他暂时还没有时间和精力去弄清楚这件事情。

-她是你的母亲，Jim，她有足够的理由为你的死去表示哀恸。

-可她以前看起来都不那么在意我。我们已经很久没见过面了，哪怕是在我加入星际舰队之前。我以为……我以为她没那么爱我。

-Jim。

Spock听出了Jim思绪里流露出的脆弱。他在想象中拍了拍他的舰长的肩膀。

-据我所知，人类的爱包含了十分丰富的表达方式。我假定你能通过我的双眼看到你母亲的表现，Jim，你应该能看得出来她有多么得爱你。

-……谢谢你，Spock。你安慰人的方式有了长足的进步。

Winona终于能够开口，她在扶手椅中坐下。“Jim他……Jim他是否有留下什么东西？”

“Jim的遗物我已整理完毕，递交给舰队。我相信您有权力取得任何你想要的曾经属于Jim的私人物品，夫人。”Spock尽量让自己的语气听起来足够柔和。

Winona感激地点了点头。“那，他有没有留下任何影像，或者……日记之类？”

“舰长日志属于舰队资料，需要向舰队提出申请并具备一定的翻阅权限。但我假设您指的是类似私人日记之类的记录——很遗憾，在我的记忆中Jim并没有将个人生活的细节保存下来的习惯，这一点您可以通过检索Jim的遗物进行确认。”

-Indeed。Jim在Spock脑海里懒洋洋地打了个响指。Spock你真了解我，要知道有些私人生活的小秘密要是留下记录的话会是个不小的麻烦。

-如果你是指你与各个星球不同种族的异性生物亲密交往的记录的话，我想你的母亲也不会感兴趣。

Spock说的没错。Winona明显需要一些其他的东西。

“Jim他有没有留下什么想对我说的话？”她飞快地说，捋了一把额发，“或者他有没有向你谈起过我？”

Spock沉默了一会儿。这位悲伤的母亲眼里的希冀能让所有见到的人心碎。但他无法撒谎。“没有，夫人。”

Winona的嘴唇颤抖着，她垂下头去，将自己埋进扶手椅里，缩成小小的一团。Spock想起当Jim深受打击的时候也有类似的习惯。

“您还好么，夫人？”Spock问。

“我没事。”Winona虚弱地摇了摇头，“再跟我说说Jim吧，Mr. Spock。”

“他是一个认真负责的舰长，他热爱他的工作且爱惜舰船，他珍视并关心所有他的船员。他热情洋溢，机智灵活，是个天生的领导者，所有船员都发自内心地崇敬他。”Spock一字一句地说。

-哇哦，我都不知道你对我评价那么高。Jim听起来相当愉悦。

-这是你应得的评价。

“我知道Jim一定能行。他那么像George，说不定比他还要出色。”Winona笑了一下，“可惜我没有亲眼看到他在舰队的成长。我对他的关心太少了。”

Spock感到一阵难过在心底袭击了他。这种情绪波动很不寻常，他很快判断这大概是他接收到的Jim的情绪。

“你能让我再见见他么？”Winona说。

Spock没有任何拒绝的理由。

Jim的身体从企业号运下来后就安置在隔壁的房间，棺椁内置了特殊的冷冻保存装置，等待第二天的葬礼。

Winona打开了Jim棺椁的外层，Spock没有阻止。事实上这也是Jim死后他第一次见他。

Jim安静地躺在那儿，穿着星联的正式制服，神态安详，金发整齐。他的脸颊看起来甚至还有一层浅浅的粉色，肌肤光滑柔软，就像还有呼吸、只是睡着了一样。

Winona像是受不了蛊惑一般伸出手，隔着透明的棺椁抚摸Jim的脸部轮廓。

Spock十分理解她的举动。甚至刚才有那么一瞬，他感到了自己的食指抽搐了一下，想要触摸Jim的渴望是那么明显。

“他很漂亮。”Winona喃喃地说，“我居然错过了这么多。我不是个称职的母亲，我应该陪在他身边，看着他长大。他这么英俊，一定很讨女孩子欢心，然后我会在他身边，叉着腰指点他约会女孩子的眼光，告诉他像他妈妈这样的姑娘一定要避而远之。”

她说了很多很多话，手在Jim的脸上留恋地盘桓。“你是不是很恨我，宝贝？妈妈好像都没有真的叫过你宝贝。”

-她叫过我。小时候有一次我生病了，她以为我睡着了，抱了我一整晚。我一直都记得。可是她第二天又走了。

-Jim。她现在很后悔。

-说真的，我不恨她。小时候可能有抱怨，最叛逆的时候甚至觉得全世界都抛弃了我。但我怎么可能怨恨她？我只会……只会想她。

-我理解，Jim。可是我也同样理解你的母亲……她的一切懊悔我都曾经有过体会。我一直遗憾自己没有机会在我的母亲还在世的时候以一种人类的方式告诉她她对我的重要性。

-这就是人类，呐？总是在失去后才懂得珍惜。

Spock不知道该怎么回答。他想到Jim还在他身边的日子，他们都没有这么多机会在一起交谈，像现在这么亲密。

Winona摩挲着那层将她和Jim隔开的玻璃。“我多么希望我可以抱抱他。”

等Spock反应过来的时候，他的双腿已经提前动了。他走到Winona面前，将她扶了起来，然后在她吃惊的注视下张开了胳膊，给了她一个虽然有些僵硬但却真心实意的拥抱。

-我爱你，Winona。

“Jim说他很爱你。”Spock说。

Winona在Spock肩头哭出了声。“谢谢……谢谢你，Spock。”

Spock垂下眼睑。他无法区分这个拥抱到底是出于他的本意，还是Jim的愿望再一次影响了他。

“你愿意再和我说说Jim的事么？”Winona看起来恢复了一点，她朝Spock笑了一下，这一次是充满慈爱的。“你不仅是他的大副，还是他最亲密的朋友，你刚才说了他身为舰长十分优秀，那你自己——你对他是什么感觉？”

Spock愣住了，他徒劳地张了张嘴。

太多了。一下子有太多东西涌上了他的脑海，Jim站在舰桥上神采飞扬的自信，对待敌人时的沉稳和凶狠，Jim在和他下棋时因为深思而紧蹙的双眉，偶尔用小聪明耍过Spock后的小得意，一起出任务时对Spock的保护、见到Spock受伤时的焦虑，还有每一次……每一次Spock回过头去，他的目光和Jim的目光撞到一起，Jim脸上立刻绽放的微笑——

那个像是突然被点亮了一般的微笑是特别的。Spock从没见过Jim对别人那么笑过。他以前……居然一直没有发现。

Winona发现眼前的瓦肯人露出了她以前从未在其他瓦肯人脸上见过的最为激烈的情绪变换。

Spock最终开口，缓慢而坚定地说：“我是，也永远是他的朋友。”

 

——

Jim的葬礼来了很多人，Spock站得不算太近，但是足以看清楚Jim的棺椁覆盖着星联的旗帜，在墓碑后缓缓降下。

Winona居然没有出现。Spock昨天将她一个人留在Jim身边，她看起来很想和她的儿子多一些单独相处的时间。

“Mrs. Kirk一早就坐着运输机走了。”McCoy两眼通红地说，“她也许太悲伤了，不忍心看到这一幕。我觉得我也看不下去了，可怜的小Jim，他以后都是一个人了，一定很冷很无聊，他最不喜欢无聊……”

“你也需要休息，给自己开一些镇静剂，医生。”Spock说，他的语气比他预想的要温柔不少。

“你在关心我，Mr. Spock。Jim死后你好像变了不少。”

Spock不知道该作何回答。

-有我在，你脑子里是不是不再只有死气沉沉的逻辑了？

-你的存在并没有扰乱我的思绪，Jim。我虽然还没有弄清楚你的存在形式，但我能确定我们是两个独立的意识，并且还能进行顺利的交流。

-哦yeah。但好像也没那么独立？总之我觉得我能通过你的眼睛看到我想看到的东西。

-相当……有趣。

-就像共用一具身体一样。话说回来，来参加自己的葬礼可有够诡异的。

-确实如此。

-我……我还算活着么？

-我无法对此作出回答。

-但我很高兴我在你心里。

-Jim，我需要指出你这句话里有包含其他意思的可能性。

-Well，Spock。谁说不是呢？

Spock几乎能想象Jim咧开嘴得意洋洋的微笑，他大概同时会用舌头舔舐下嘴唇。

-Spock，昨天你说我永远是你的朋友，我想告诉你，我也是这么想的，我的t'hy'la。

-……t'hy'la？你从何知晓这个单词的含义？

-噗，Spock，难道你忘了，你昨天跟Winona说我是你的‘朋友’的时候，你满脑子都在不停地呼喊这个词语，喊得那么大声，我捂住耳朵都听得见。

-t‘hy’la。这是一个古老的瓦肯词汇。

-嗯。呃……我是说我也不能准确地说出这个词语的意思啦，但是我觉得我能懂，不知道这么说你能明白么，Spock？

-我明白，Jim。事实上，我也不能确信自己是否可以用人类的语言描绘这个词语所能包含的全部含义。

-哇哦Spock……要不是我了解瓦肯人的行为模式，我简直要怀疑我刚才在你那儿听来了一大堆甜言蜜语。

-Jim。

-嗯？

-我想让你知道，我很感激——无论现状如何，你没有真正离开我。如果你真的离我而去……Spock回忆起两天之前的状态，他灵魂的一部分大概也会随之死去。

 

Part IV

Spock坐在他的舱房里，他正在阅读，然后他舱房的门打开了。他给他的房门设了密码，唯一可能不敲门直接走进来的只有一个人，虽然她通常情况下并不会在尚未约定见面时间的情况下贸然造访。

Uhura走了进来。

Spock把手里的书放在了一边，挑眉看着她。他忽然意识到他们已经有一个星期没有单独相处了，自从……Jim出事以后。

“你在看书？这不太符合你的习惯。你以前都只会看PADD和电脑，毕竟传统的书页只会影响你的阅读速度。”Uhura敏锐地指出，随后她又注意到了一些别的。“这书……这书是舰长的。”她小声说，吃惊又难过地盯着Spock。

Spock平静地说：“上次我们对弈的时候，他无意中把这本书留在了这里。”

-也许未必是不小心。

听到Jim意味深长的声音，Spock挑起一边眉毛。

Uhura似乎并没有接受Spock的说辞，她依旧用那副欲言又止的神情看着Spock，湿润的大眼睛里像是随时有充沛的感情即将溢出，她像是想扑上来给Spock一个拥抱，而且事实上她随后也的确这么做了。

Uhura将Spock的头拉到自己胸口，双手轻轻抚摸着他脑后的黑发，就像她一贯做的那样，“我知道你需要一定的时间从Jim的事情中恢复，但我还是想来确认一下，你还好么？”

她的声音很柔软，而且没有任何强迫的意思。Spock忽然想到，在瓦肯刚出事、他刚失去母亲的时候，也是Uhura用这种体贴的方式让他的心情稍稍平复了一点。他很感激，尤其是他这段时间的表现并不能与他和Uhura之间的关系相称，他还以为她会默认他们已经分手了。

“我很好。”Spock回答。他说的并非虚言，他还没有把Jim的事情和其他船员解释，他依旧试图自己理清一下思绪。

“如果你需要，我一直在这里。”Uhura抵着Spock的额头，注视着那双和平时并无二致的深褐色眼睛。她自然地仰起头，嘴唇贴上了Spock的眉眼，温柔地亲吻，然后逐渐下移，触上Spock的唇。

Uhura的亲吻很熟悉，Spock早已在过去几年的交往中熟悉这样的亲密接触。他知道她正在用一般情侣会使用的方式，用身体之间的交流来确认彼此的亲密感，用以安慰失意中的他。

Uhura吻得很投入，Spock感觉到她的手指在他脊背上渐渐用力，她想要更多。可是Spock忽然清醒了，他意识到自己根本没有办法投入。

“Spock，你怎么了？”Uhura发觉了Spock的木然，她觉得自己就像亲吻一座冷冰冰的没有反应的雕像。

Spock眨了眨眼。他像是在思考，又像是在聆听。可是他的脑海里空落落的，十分安静，这种突如其来的孤独感让他有些惶恐。是的，Jim好像不在那里了，从Uhura拥抱他开始，Jim就没有再发出过任何声音。他的心一下子揪紧了，皱起眉头，整张脸阴沉得可怕。

“……Spock？”Uhura的声音像是从很远的地方传来。

Spock从那可怕的失落感中惊醒，蓦然抬头，看到Uhura的神情。她的脸色很不好，既像是在担忧又像是愤怒。当然，她有足够生气的理由。

Spock觉得自己有必要做点什么，结束这种尴尬的气氛。

“Lieutenant Uhura，我建议我们终止关系。”

“什么？”Uhura猛地站了起来，她震惊极了，“现在么？Spock，我知道你很艰难，失去Jim让我们每一个人心碎。但是我不想在这个时候离开你……虽然你这段时间表现得越来越冷淡，但是我知道你很伤心，而且你很需要陪伴。”

陪伴……是的，Spock承认，他的确需要陪伴。可是这并不是Uhura能带给他的。

“谢谢你，Nyota。”Spock真诚地说，“但我认为我现在的状态并不适合继续保持我们之间的关系，我没有办法心无旁骛地投入与你的交往之中，如果勉强继续的话，我会视之为不负责任的表现，并推断这一定会对你造成伤害。”

Uhura注视着Spock的表情看起来她已经受到了伤害。但她还是点了点头表示理解。“Well，Spock，如果你这就是你想要的。但是……Jim他已经不在了，我希望你能接受这一点，然后move on，让你的生活继续。”

Jim他已经不在了。

Uhura的话让Spock的身体一下子僵硬了。他的表情凝固住了，有那么一段时间甚至忘了呼吸。

Uhura充满担忧地望着Spock，最终还是离开了。比起陪伴，他更需要的也许是独自一人思考，然后慢慢从创伤中恢复。

 

Spock一个人坐在他的床上，保持着冥想的姿势。他集中全部的注意力，试图从他的意识中找到Jim的意识。但是他失败了。他的脑海里只有他自己的念头，担心和隐隐的慌乱从平静的表象下显露出来。他的本能隐约察觉到一丝不祥的预感：Jim的存在也许并非他原本以为且愿意相信的那样。

Spock深呼吸，他的逻辑告诉他他需要理清头绪，发掘出真相，让一切恢复正常。但他的感情——是的，一旦牵涉到Jim的死亡，他必须承认自己的确拥有感情——正在不断地同他的理性抗争，阻止着他深入的思考。

最终Spock不得不承认，感情在他的大脑中再次占据了上风。他不能失去Jim。只要设想他失去Jim的可能性，他就会觉得无法呼吸、平静的意识开始翻江倒海，由热血和暴力组成的原始冲动随时都会取代他的理智。他最终做出了决定：他需要先找回Jim。

Spock穿过和Jim共用的盥洗室。他现在已经是企业号的舰长，但是他依旧让Jim的卧室空了出来。Jim的房间布置仍和他在时一模一样，Spock记得让人定期打扫。没有其他船员对此事怀有异见，在所有人眼里，Captain Kirk依旧在企业号上，与大家并肩作战。

Spock的目光扫视过Jim房间里的所有东西，最终停留在床边桌上的三维象棋之上。黑色与白色的棋子安静地躺在棋盘上，他好像看到了Jim的手指正在触碰着那些光洁的棋子。他走了过去，在他一贯的位置上坐下，满怀期待地看着对面。

那里当然一个人都没有。就像无论Spock再怎么盯着棋盘上的棋子，他们都不会自行移动一样。

Spock抬起头，在他对面的墙壁上有一面镜子。镜子里的他正孤零零的、姿势僵硬地坐在桌子的一边，脸色苍白，眼眶乌青，眼神晦暗。他忍不住朝镜子伸出了手，呼唤道：“Jim。”

没有回应。

-Jim。

Spock又在心里呼喊了一遍。镜子里的瓦肯人看起来一点也不像一个瓦肯人了，他的黑发凌乱地支棱着，他没有时间打理它们，所以鬓角的头发已经快盖过他的尖耳。他的眼睛里布满了浅绿的血丝，他在颤抖，在祈求，祈求那个现在不知身在何处的灵魂的回应。

就在Spock即将崩溃的瞬间，他又一次听到了Jim的声音。

-Spock，你又快哭了。

-我并没有。Spock挑起眉毛，他的眼睛只是比往常更加干涩了。他焦急地确认着：Jim，是你么？

-当然。我发现你居然不经过我的同意进入了我的房间，这可不太好哦，我可要生气了，Pointy。

-Jim！

Spock抬起头。棋盘的另一边空荡荡的，当然没有人。可是当他看向镜子的时候——他看到了他的舰长正用他的蓝眼睛温柔地注视着他，嘴角噙着轻快的微笑。

-Jim……你刚才去了哪里？

镜子里的Jim不好意思又别扭地挠了挠他的金发。

-你和Uhura在亲热。我……我总不能看着你们吧，这太别扭了。而且我做不到。我做不到看着另一个人与你拥抱亲吻，以前我每一次看到的时候都希望自己不在那里，这一次我成功了。

-是的，Jim，你差一点就彻底消失了。

-对不起，Spock，我不想让你着急的。呃……话说你和Uhura怎么样？她有没有安慰你？你们有没有……

-我们分手了，Jim。我不可能在满脑子都是你的时候与别人发生关系。

-噢。是的，Spock。这不像你。……你说你满脑子都是我？

-无论是描述现状还是修辞意义上的，都是。

-我觉得这很辣，Spock。

-很辣？

-是的。我的意思是，如果我在这里的话，我会想要吻你，用很大的力气，让你的头紧紧贴在墙壁上，除了张开嘴唇之外别无选择……

-然后？

-然后……我会扯掉你的蓝色科学官制服。然后是那件黑色的贴身短袖。天知道我想这么做多久了，每次你在舰桥上晃来晃去的时候，你根本连手腕都不肯露出来。我会抚摸你赤裸的胸膛，然后用嘴唇替代我的手指，我会吻遍你的手臂和胸口每一寸形状优美的肌肉……

Spock静静地听着，镜子里的Jim兴奋得满脸红晕，湿润的蓝眼睛包含期待地看着他的身体。他的手指不自觉地动了起来，在Jim吃惊的注视下脱去了自己的上衣。

-你能看得到么？

-我可以。Spock，这实在太……我应该已经说过了，你的身体很美。我没法移开我的视线。

-你能感觉到么？

Spock的手指在自己胸口移动，他在抚摸自己的身体，就像Jim所描绘的一样。

-我不能确定……我没有办法用语言描述，Spock。但是这感觉太奇妙了。我真的觉得我触碰到了你。我想继续……

-继续？

-是的，我当然想要继续。我会爱抚你的身体的每一个角落，顺着你的胸膛，来到你的腹部，你的腰，你的胯骨……你包裹在制服裤里的线条完美的长腿。可以么，Spock，我可以触摸它们么？

Spock没有回答，他抬起他的腿，做出了一个平时无论如何都不可能做到的姿势。他把他的腿架在了象棋桌上，这是只有Jim会做的动作。然后他的手移到了自己的下腹，缓缓解开了腰带。他的手伸了进去，轻轻抚摸自己腿上的肌肤。

-好极了，Spock。我……我能碰你那里么？

Spock闭上了眼睛。Jim的声音还在他的脑海里，他感觉到有另一双手温柔地包裹住了他自己的手，十指交握缠绵着，慢慢移向他的大腿内侧。他感觉到自己鼠蹊的肌肉因为紧张而绷得紧紧的，而且他的确有了反应。当他的手最终覆盖上自己的勃起的时候，Spock发出了一声呻吟，身体猛地一震。

-噢……Spock。

Jim也在呻吟。

Spock伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇。这也是Jim喜欢的小动作。他的嘴唇现在很湿润，就像Jim真的亲吻了他一般。

-我在这里，Spock。我想要你，t’hy’la。

Spock无法分辨握住他的勃起的人究竟是谁，是他自己，亦或是Jim。但这一切与自慰是那么的不同，Jim掌控住了节奏，他让Spock喘息、呜咽，甚至祈求。

当Spock最终达到高潮的时候，他也听到了Jim的呻吟。

-我与你同在。

Spock花了一段时间平复自己身体和灵魂的双重战栗，然后站起来走进盥洗室。等他清理好自己、换上干净的衣物之后，他再次回到了Jim的房间，将自己裹在Jim的被子里沉沉睡去。感受着Jim的意识包裹着他自己的，这么多天来Spock第一次感到了彻底的平静和满足。

 

Part V

McCoy又一次在Jim的舱房找到了Spock。上一次他看到Spock坐在Jim的书桌前冥想，还有一次平躺在Jim的床上闭目休憩。每一次Spock的表现都很平静，并没有像个可怜的失去挚爱的人类一样把自己裹在Jim的旧衣物里哭泣或是憔悴地歇斯底里，但McCoy就是觉得说不出的古怪。直到他这一次发现Spock坐在那张放着三维象棋的桌前，神情无比投入地自己和自己对弈的时候，他终于无法忍耐。

“Mr. Spock。”McCoy双手交叉在胸前，他差一点就要冲上去把他的检查仪凑到Spock鼻子下面，“你知道你在做什么么？”

Spock抬起头，神情陷入了短暂的迷惘。这种表情在瓦肯人脸上太过罕见了，他从来都是严肃而坚定的。但他接下来的话让McCoy的惊诧再度上升到了即将爆发的临界值——

“Bones，你来多久了？”Spock嘴角飞快地掠过一个很难察觉的微笑。

McCoy以为自己出现了幻觉，等他反应过来的时候他已经一个箭步冲上前去握住了Spock瘦削的上臂。他瞪大眼睛厉声问道：“你刚刚叫我什么？”

Spock脸上那些细微却真实存在的表情瞬间冻住了。他恢复了一贯的面无表情，礼貌而冷淡地挣脱了McCoy的手臂。

“抱歉，Dr. McCoy，我失态了。”

McCoy一脸狐疑，他松开Spock，焦躁地房间里踱着步。“这不像你，Spock。当然你的工作一如既往地出色，你甚至一个人做了舰长和科学官两份工作——可能是三份，因为Scotty也经常抱怨你干了他的活计。可是你看起来太奇怪了。Uhura说的对，你的精神状态很不健康……”

Spock挑眉。“医生，你已经对我的健康状况做了全面的评估。我记得结果是一切正常。”

“是的，该死的一切正常！”McCoy咬牙，“太正常了。你看起来并不悲伤，也不低落，但是你在做什么？你拒绝所有人的陪伴，虽然你以前也不见得跟我们每一个人有多热络，可你至少除了工作还会和别人正常交流。”

Spock张了张嘴，试图辩驳。但他忽然不知道该怎么说。

-Spock，我知道你并不是不关心船员。你只是不知道该怎么表达。

-谢谢你，Jim。但我理解习惯了在你手下工作的船员很可能无法适应我的方式。

尤其是这段时间Spock把大多数业余时间花在了和在他脑海中的Jim交谈之上。

McCoy满脸担忧地看着Spock。他又在出神。他这段时间密切关注着Spock，发现原本就缺乏表情的瓦肯的神情比以前更难懂了，他时不时看起来像在另一个世界。

“如果不是因为瓦肯人的精神世界无法用人类的科学来解释，我会以为你得了PTSD。”

“我不认为我可能患上这种人类的心理障碍。”

“我知道。”McCoy烦躁地抓了一把头发，“但是Spock，我希望你能和我谈谈。就算你不把我当成朋友，可我至少可以给你一些专业的帮助……再这样下去我快疯了。Jim不在了，我不能看着你出问题，更不能让你在这种状态下掌管Jim的企业号。这是我能为Jim做的最后一件事情了，你明白么Spock？我不能让你出事，因为Jim不会想看到这个！”

McCoy几乎是在吼叫。他挥舞着手里的检查仪，比任何时候都更加情绪化。他的绿眼睛里布满血丝，黑眼圈和眼袋让他看起来一下子苍老了十岁。他瘦削的肩膀在过去的十几天里飞快地垮了下去，他比Spock要不健康得多。

-天呐，Bones……他太惨了。他为了我的死不停地折磨自己。我……我好难受，没有办法站在他面前告诉他，我也很想他。

Jim的声音低落而沮丧，带着一点哽咽。

Spock抬起头，认真地注视着憔悴的医生。“Dr. McCoy，你是Jim最好的朋友。有一件事情……虽然我尚无法确定，但我觉得有必要告知于你。”

“什么事？”McCoy的表情像是并不期待会有任何好事发生。

“Jim好像在我脑海里。我这段时间一直都可以与他对话。”

“你说什么？”McCoy震惊地说不出话。

-Bones张大嘴巴的动作就像一条吐泡泡的鱼。Jim咯咯笑着。

“Jim说你吃惊的表情简直傻透了。”Spock把Jim的想法说了出来。

-我没有说他傻透了！不要随随便便读我的心啊Pointy！Jim抗议。

Spock露出一丝浅笑。

McCoy看着眼前自顾自微笑的瓦肯，巨大的惊喜超过了同等程度的疑虑率先冲上头顶，他脱口而出：“Jim，你在么？我想见你，我想和你说话……”他的声音有些颤抖。

Spock走上前去，胳膊夸张地甩开，一把大力地搂住了McCoy的肩膀。“我也很想你，Bones。不过我发誓我绝对不是想念你的针管。”他脸上的笑容和动作几乎和Jim别无二致。

McCoy差一点以为那个金发蓝眼的青年真的站在了他面前，他充满欣喜地想要拥抱Jim，但现实中搂着他的那个人依旧是黑发严肃的瓦肯。

“Jim？”McCoy期待地问。

Spock收回胳膊，诚实地回答：“我只是转达了Jim的意愿。”

McCoy觉得他的喜悦就像一个被吹上天的巨大的泡泡，现在正一点点掉回地面。“所以说，我没有办法直接和Jim见面说话？”

Spock摇了摇头。“经过我的观察，只有我能听见Jim的声音。”

“这到底是怎么回事？”McCoy揉了揉他的太阳穴。

“这只是一个猜想。我是最后一个在Jim死前触碰他的人，瓦肯人拥有接触型心灵感应的能力，有一种可能性是在Jim的最后一刻通过某种未知的方式将他的意识寄托在了我身上。”

“未知的方式？你是说这并非由你主动？”McCoy抓住了重点，“其他瓦肯人是否有此先例？”

Spock脸色僵了僵。“我无法确定。有先例表明瓦肯人能够在死前将自己的意识通过心灵链接暂存于另一个人体内。”

“但Jim只是个普通人类。”

“我理解这一点。”

“所以没有任何……证据？”McCoy咬了咬牙，似乎下定决心要把话说出来，“没有任何证据表明Jim的存在不是你幻想出来的呢？”

-Bones！我明明就在这里！

Spock沉默了片刻。

“是的，医生。我想我没有办法证明给你看Jim的存在。”

“这非常的不瓦肯。”McCoy叹了口气。他的语气绝非讽刺，而是相当失落，加上满满的担忧。

 

——

几天之后企业号在一次任务中再度遇上了巨大的危险。底下的小行星的引力因不明原因正急剧减小，按照这一速度在几分钟内就会爆炸，而有7个船员组成的登陆小组还在行星上，并与舰桥失去了联系。如果企业号继续停留在轨道上，那么随时都会被行星引力的失控波及而四分五裂，但如果不继续留下，他们将不可能来得及把那些船员传送上来。

“我们该怎么办，Captain？”Sulu紧张地问Spock，“在这样的引力下舰船很快将无法继续保持轨道。”

“如果不尽快离开的话，我们的船会死。”Scotty的叫喊从轮机室传来，“快点下命令啊，Mr. Spock……Captain！”

“Captain，Chekov他们还在下面的星球上……”Sulu小声而急切地说，他握着舵的手在颤抖，有点不敢看屏幕上即将燃烧的星球。

Spock坐在舰长椅上，指尖相触支在颔下。他微眯着眼睛，始终沉默着。

“还有十秒，她最多坚持十秒！”Scotty大吼着。

“Mr. Spock，请尽快下命令。”McCoy站在Spock身后催促。

Spock还是毫无反应。

这是一个二选一的选择题，所有人都不想遇见这样的状况，但是舰长却必须面临这样的抉择。

……还有五秒。

企业号的舰身开始摇晃。

“Spock你怎么回事！”McCoy大吼，他冲上前去一把将Spock从舰长椅上提起来，狠命摇晃。

Spock缓缓抬头看着愤怒的医生，眼里闪过犹豫和迷茫。

“Mr. Sulu，稳住舵！”McCoy代替Spock说道，他想象着Jim会做的事情，对轮机室喊道，“Mr. Scott，准备全速离……”

正在此时，和星球上的通讯频道里传来Chekov微弱的喊声。“Captain！”

Sulu的手虽然没有离开操作台，但他眼里的光芒重新燃起了。“Mr. Spock！传送室！”

企业号在行星爆炸前的千钧一发曲速离开了轨道。

“报告损失，Lieutenant Uhura。”Spock虚弱地问，他从舰长椅上僵硬地立起身。

“6号甲板轻微损伤，shield能量消耗60%。”Uhura的声音低了下去，“Landing party……只传送回了4个人。”

Sulu一下子从椅子上站了起来，他的脸色刷的惨白。

Uhura补充道：“Mr. Chekov受了轻伤，他问是否需要来舰桥报告。”

“请他直接去医务室。”Spock瞥了眼几乎站立不稳的Sulu，然后是脸色铁青的McCoy。“Doctor，请回医务室治疗伤员。”

McCoy向前走了一步，握住Spock的手臂。“我暂时哪里都不会去。Spock，这艘船上最需要治疗的人是你。”

Spock挑起眉。他背着双手率先走出舰桥。“Mr. Sulu，请代我指挥。”

McCoy紧跟着Spock走进电梯。

“你刚才神志不清了。”McCoy直截了当地宣判，他的眼睛死死盯着Spock，似乎正试图将瓦肯人里里外外解剖一遍，“Spock，根据医生的职责，我完全可以就此解除你的指挥权。”

Spock没有做任何辩护。他的肩膀不自然地绷紧了。“事实上，医生，我刚才的确犯了一个巨大的错误。我在询问Jim会怎么做……但是他没有及时回答我。”

McCoy愣住了。他的嘴唇不住地轻颤，差点古怪地笑出声。他大声质问：“Spock，你知道自己在做什么么？你拿全舰人的命做赌博，就因为你那小小的幻觉？如果Jim还是舰长，他当然知道该怎么做，他会抓住一切的机会救回船员，直到最后一刻——该放弃的时候不会有任何迟疑。就算是你，Spock……满嘴逻辑，冷血无情，以前的你也许会谨慎地在最后五秒就要求企业号撤离，但不管是你还是Jim，你们都不会在这样的紧要关头犹豫！”

Spock张了张嘴，却哑口无言。他当然明白自己犯了一个重大的错误，他使原本应该由一个人完成的决策过程多了一倍时间，他在依赖Jim的判断，差一点让事情不可挽回。

“我会像舰队报告此次事件，如有必要我将辞去舰长职务。”

McCoy的声音低了下去，怒火转化成担忧。“这不像你，Spock，你越来越不像你自己。你说Jim还在，但我们都没有办法看到他……就算你能让他附在你身上让我看见，我也可能会觉得这是多重人格障碍。但现在，我只能说，你以为自己听到了别人听不到的东西，这是幻视和幻听。也许你的精神真的出了问题，我没有办法诊断，唯一能做的就是建议你立即回新瓦肯寻求专业的帮助。”

Spock痛苦地蹙眉。“我并没有……”他的声音很轻，甚至就像一声祈求，急需肯定和证明。

-Spock，老骨头说得对。

-你也认为我真的患有精神疾病？Jim，这不合逻辑，我的确听到了你在说话，就在此刻，就在此处。这绝非幻觉。

-但我也无法确信自己的存在。我现在在哪里？哪里又是我的身后之地？

-Jim，你在我脑海里。

-也许那是假的。我也是你幻想出来的，我本来就是你的一部分。

-我……

-Spock，带我回新瓦肯。我不会容许任何威胁企业号的因素留在舰船上。哪怕……那是我自己。

 

Part VI

这不是Spock第一次到新瓦肯，但Jim却是第一次。这颗星球的空气是炽热而干燥的，城市被大片沙漠包围，街道和建筑虽然都是簇新的但无一不是仿照原先的瓦肯而来，带着质朴凛冽的古意。Spock站在这片土地上，感到血管里的陌生感正在渐渐消失，取而代之的是回家之后的安心和惬意。

-哇哦，这里可真美。可惜我没去过瓦肯，那肯定是个更好的地方。

-确实如此。不过这里和瓦肯一样，过高的气温和过低的空气含氧量并不适合人类长时间居住。

-也就是说我还蛮幸运的，不用带着那脆弱的人类躯体拜访你老家？

-Jim。Spock叹气，你知道我有多希望你真的站在这里。

Jim陷入了沉默。

-对不起，Spock。我也比任何时候都更希望自己还活着。

Spock的心跳骤停了一瞬。他听到Jim的说法，就像他现在已经死了一样。这对于他一直以来的认知来说是不精确的。

接下来的路程中Jim始终沉默着，Spock也并未去努力试图与他交谈。他缓步穿行于带着浓浓瓦肯风的街道之上，怀念又好奇地打量路边的建筑。他走得很慢，仿佛有另一个人正与他并肩而行，他希望这沿路的风景并不使第一次来到这里的Jim失望。

Spock他不会愿意承认自己对即将到来的会面心怀胆怯，但当他真正抵达那栋建筑的时候还是迟疑了。

-这屋子好棒。这是哪里？

-此处是仿照我之前在瓦肯星的住所而建。

-你家？你带我来找Sarek了？Jim听起来有点紧张。

-并非如此。

Spock面前的门打开了。一位披着黑色镶紫边瓦肯长袍的银发长者出现了，看到Spock的时候眉角微微上扬，露出了一个极难察觉的欢迎微笑。

“Spock大使。”Spock点了点头，神情凝重地和年长的自己打了声招呼。

年长的瓦肯人侧了侧身，让Spock走进屋子。Spock熟络地在客厅的某处停下，以冥想常用的姿势跪坐下去，发现对面的墙上比他熟悉的模样多了一副肖像画，他的母亲Amanda正以她独有的善解人意的目光温柔凝视着他。

“母亲。”Spock睁大双眼，不由自主地呼唤。

“那一天之后，我让画师绘制了我们母亲的肖像。”年长的Spock叹息着说。他一百多年之后在瓦肯的家中也有这幅画像，只是画中的Amanda要比这幅画里的年长许多。

“瓦肯人并不习惯睹物思人。”Spock小声说，画像之类的东西并没有灵魂，而瓦肯人确定重要之人存在的唯一标准便是是否能感受到他们的精神。

“我无意反驳。”年长的Spock柔和地说，“随着年龄增长，我们可能会发现原先坚持的某些认知并非绝对的正确。”

Spock没有点头，他盯着墙壁的某一空白处。“我希望你已经从Dr. McCoy不那么专业的诊断书之中知晓了我们的来意。”

年长的Spock挑起一边眉毛。“所以我们的朋友现在也在此处？”

Spock迟疑了一下。“不完全正确。Jim他不能说在此处，因为除我之外的任何人都无法感受到他的存在，但他的确在我脑海里。”

“Dr. McCoy质疑了Jim存在的真实性。”

“这便是我来此处寻求你的帮助的原因。”Spock深吸了一口气，“我需要确定Jim他……到底是以何种形式存在。”

年长的Spock点了点头。“我原先并不认为将有关未来的任何信息透露给你是合理的，但鉴于据我所知你的未来里很可能已经不会出现那样的情形，所以也许你可以把它当成来自另一个人的经验。在我和Jim的任务中，曾有一次我不幸陷入了死亡。”

Spock略带惊讶地听着年长自己轻描淡写地说起自己的死亡，屏息凝神。“但你活了下来。”

“是Jim把我找了回来。”年长的Spock提到这段回忆时神态中满是怀念和淡淡的骄傲，“不过这并非重点。在我的精神回到我的躯体之前，我曾经通过精神链接寄存于Dr. McCoy的脑海里。”

Spock的眉毛几乎挑进了刘海里。“Dr. McCoy？”

年长的Spock几乎微笑了一下。“是的。你将来会发现医生会给予你无比坚贞的友谊，几乎和他给予Jim的不相上下。但很多人、包括我们的父亲都以为我会将自己的精神寄存于我的伴侣——也就是Jim的体内，父亲甚至为此亲自检查了Jim的意识。”

Spock感到了喉咙的一阵紧缩。“所以检查的确能确认另一个意识的存在。”

“我认为确乎如此。”年长的Spock说，伸出纤瘦的右手，“所以是否容许我与你精神融合？”

Spock的脊背紧紧地绷着，放在膝盖上的双手下意识握紧了。

-Jim。

-我在啊，Spock。我听到另一个你说的话了，原来他也做过这样的事情，还蛮酷的。而且我也跟他融合过啦，他很靠谱的，别紧张。

-我……并非担心融合。

-嘛，我知道你在担心什么。我在你脑子里嘛。Jim满不在乎地说。但我也知道你肯定比任何一个人都更想知道答案。

Spock知道Jim说的没错。他平静地与年长的自己对视：“可以开始了，大使。”

年长的Spock将自己的手指搭在了年轻版自己的融合点之上。

Spock感到自己的精神通道被一股出处同源却更稳定强大的精神力打开了，他极为自然地接受了那股力量的探寻，被入侵的不适感是那样微弱，如果不是以因为他高度紧张，他甚至可以忽略那外来之力的存在，认为自己是主动地、而非被引领着打开那些回忆。

他看到了Jim躺在充满辐射的曲速内核室，隔着玻璃门与他相触的手指无力地滑下。很快是Jim躺在病床上刚刚苏醒，对他露出了一个仍然虚弱却甜蜜万分的微笑。然后镜头一转，Jim被红光击中，在传送台上眼神空洞地躺在他怀里。他站在Jim的冰棺面前，看着Winona趴在Jim的遗体上痛苦，想拥抱Jim却做不到。

接下来的回忆开始变得没有那么清晰，像是所有的图像都被扭曲了一般，混沌不清地纠缠在一起。他看到了企业号的舰桥、每一层甲板、他的舱房，Jim的舱房……空空荡荡，了无生机。他开始不确定这是否是他自己真实的回忆，因为它们看起来是那么呆板无趣——而他过去的每一个日子，明明都是在Jim比以往更亲密的陪伴下度过。

-Jim？Jim……Jim！

Spock听到自己的呼唤响彻整个头脑。不，那其实并非他的声音。而是另一个Spock的。但和他自己的并无两样。他们一起焦躁不安地等待Jim的回音。

——然而一无所获。

Spock的大脑如遭重击，他在剧烈的头痛之下惊醒。他发现自己已经浑身颤抖到无法保持跪姿的地步，而年长的Spock正用双手抱着他的双臂让他的头依靠在那年老瘦削的肩膀之上，而离他最近的那一片黑色的布料上有隐隐水渍。

“对不起。”年长的Spock的说，他的声音也有一丝颤抖，被皱纹包裹的深褐色的眼睛里也有些许水光。

Spock挺起身体，他僵硬地坐回了原处。

“Jim已经不在了。”年长的Spock艰难地说出了结论，“而你最好需要尽快建立新的精神屏障。”

这几乎是“是的你真的疯了”的最委婉的说法。

Spock木然点了点头，眼睛依旧盯着墙上的空白处，就像Jim就在那里。

年长的Spock叹了口气，他站了起来，让年轻的自己独自待着。离开房间的时候他的手伸进了自己的衣袍，隔着重重布料握紧了那贴身放在心口的挂坠。

 

Spock保持着跪姿一动不动，他的大脑并非完全停滞，只是迟迟不愿意进行下一步的计算。

-I am sorry, Spock.

他又听到了那个小声的带着歉意的声音。听起来那么像Jim的声音。

-你无需道歉。

-好吧。所以说其实我就是你，对吧？我其实不是什么Jim Kirk。自己对自己说抱歉是有够蠢的。

-不。你是Jim。

-是吗？可我只是你想象出来的Jim。虽然我很爱你，Spock，我保证真正的我也会这么说，哪怕我是你想象出来的，可我就是清楚。

Jim的声音越来越小了，他听起来很低落，但却无比坚定。

-只要有一个人认可的存在，便是真实的。瓦肯人不依靠任何物质手段来断定一个人的存在，能确定一个人存在的唯有他的精神。

-可是你也否定了我的存在啊Spock。大使他也是你，对不对？这就是你来找他而不是Serek和其他人的原因是不是？如果连他都无法感受到我……Spock，我和你一样希望，或者说我更希望自己真的活着，可是事实就是如此。James T Kirk从不相信从无赢面，但有人告诉他，a captain cannot cheat death。

Spock怔住了。他从没有像现在这么彷徨过，他需要作出一个选择，可这是他的逻辑没有办法告诉他的。

-Jim。我需要你。我想要你……在我身边。

Spock从来没有这么纵容过自己释放情感，他几乎是在祈求，却不知道是在求Jim留下，还是求自己理性的一面让步。

-Spock。请相信我，我也需要你。你从没像现在这样憔悴过，我的心——如果我还有心的话，一定快痛死了——好吧我已经死了。天知道我有多么想抱抱你？亲吻你？我快恨死我自己了，早知道我的死亡每次都会让你流泪，我大概会每天感谢一百次上帝让我活下来。

Spock垂下头，他的手指蜷缩着，像在痉挛一般失去了力气。

-Jim，我不能。我依然无法否定你的存在。你是真实的。

-就算全世界都认为我不存在，你还是坚信我是真的？Spock，谢谢，我很感动。真的，我爱你。可是我留下没有丝毫好处。想想那次决策失误，Spock，我还希望企业号没了我还能有你，但我的存在会是一个大威胁，好么？

-我以后会尽量避免犯相同的错误。

-不，这不是重点，Spock。企业号的船员、舰队的将领需要一个神智健全的舰长。他们会时时监控你，Bones也会带着怀疑的目光打量你，只要你表现出一丝一毫的不正常，他们就会把舰船从你手里夺走，相信我吧。

-我没有失去理智。

-当然。我知道，你和任何时候一样天才，我的瓦肯精灵。但其他人不会理解我的存在。你想让我拖后腿吗？这对Jim Kirk来说可是个莫大的侮辱。

Jim听起来是那么地严肃认真。

-所以，动手吧。把我从你脑海里丢出去，就像我们刚见面那天，你把我从企业号上丢出去一样。

-Jim，那不一样。我清楚地知晓将你流放的决定并不会伤害到你的性命，但这一次你在让我亲手扼杀掉你最后的生存机会！

-可我已经死了啊，Spock。Jim的声音充满了哀伤。不管你承不承认，再也不会有任何东西伤害到我，包括你。

-我并无意愿……

-动手。Jim斩钉截铁。我不会是累赘，不管是对你，还是对企业号。

Spock蓦地睁大双眼。他的手指神奇地停止了痉挛，而且缓慢而坚定地抬了起来。那种感觉……他无法区分到底是自己在操纵着自己的手指，还是Jim……Jim在操控着他的身体。

-Jim！

-我爱你，Spock。真的。我十分十分非常非常地爱你，我的t’hy’la。

Jim听起来就像驾驶着星舰等待自爆那样沉重而急切。

Spock感到自己的手指牢牢地按住了自己的太阳穴和下颔这些融合点。他绝望地闭上了眼睛。

-我也是，Jim。

-我过去、现在、将来，都与你同在。

心灵屏障就像一堵急速倾轧而下的厚墙，摧枯拉朽似的夷平了Spock全身神经所有不规则的起伏发放。

Spock重新睁开眼睛的时候，他的大脑已经同往常一样规律而高效地运作了。同时他的脑海里也已寂静一片，再没有第二个声音响起。他站了起来，忽然看到了他背面墙上的另一幅画。

是Jim。比他熟悉的Jim年纪更大一些、眼神表情更加沉稳自信的Jim，但那嘴角噙着的神采飞扬的微笑是那样鲜明刻骨。

“我开始理解你说的话。”Spock对站在门口关心地看着他的长者说，他的眼神贪婪地在那张并不属于他的Jim的画像上逡巡，声音因充满沉重情绪而沙哑不堪。

 

Part VII

“我相信心灵屏障已经得到了完美的重建。”年轻的Spock走过来，他的脊背依旧挺得笔直，脸上除了大片的空白并无他物，“我的精神世界里再无任何多余的声音。”

Jim正式从Spock的世界里彻底消失了。

年长的Spock看着年轻的自己，感到了内心很久不曾体会到的哀伤。当年在得知他的Jim牺牲的消息时，他曾经体会过一次。而在刚才，他正式向自己宣告这个宇宙的Jim其实也早在一个月前牺牲的事实时，他再一次体会到了这种感觉。那是一种难以言说的缺失感。宇宙如此浩淼，他却感到无法填补的空虚。只因这个宇宙的James T Kirk也不再存在。他再一次失去他了。

不。年长的Spock感觉着紧贴在胸口的挂坠微微发烫，他从未失去过Jim。因为他曾经拥有过那短暂而又漫长的几十年时光。

可眼前的另一个自己呢？他尚未拥有便已经失去，他和Jim……他们还没有开始。他们本应在将来的五年、乃至十数年间朝夕相处并肩作战，和他们一样享受彼此几十年的陪伴。但这一切却戛然而止了。

后悔是不符合逻辑的，否则年长的Spock会怀疑向年轻的自己透露过他和Jim的关系的决定是否正确。他提前告诉了他自己这种可能性。当时他认为这是必然的，他和他的Jim一样坚信着，每一个宇宙的Spock的宿命都是在舰桥上和他的Jim相逢。可是他却忘了，并非每一个Jim都能像他的Jim那样，在最终的不幸之前经历了那么多次幸运；也并非每一个Spock都能像他一样，能真正守得那数十年的光阴，并且在垂暮之年与年轻的t’hy’la再度相逢。

是不是——如果不是他过于自信地预告了一切，年轻的Spock也许不至于对他和Jim的未来产生过高的期待，便也不会经历如此惨痛的失去？

“如果我不是那么了解自己，也许我会建议你暂时离开星际舰队。”年长的Spock轻缓地开口，他试图建议年轻的自己留在新瓦肯，“一个更加熟悉的环境会帮助你巩固屏障。”

“如你所见，我的心灵屏障已足够完美。”Spock轻微地皱了一下眉，“而我仍对企业号的船员负有责任。”

年长的Spock稍稍扬眉。他不可避免地想起了自己曾经说过的话——“我对那个舰桥上的人负有责任。”但现在对于另一个自己来说，那个舰桥上的人已经不在了，可他还是要回到企业号上。

因为企业号是曾经站在舰桥上的那个人最重要的事物。当然，也是他的。那是他们的船。年长的Spock心想，也许年轻的自己是对的，企业号比起新瓦肯，更像是Spock的归宿。

他和Jim曾经相遇。在此之后所有的发展都脱离了任何人的掌控、包括来自未来的他也无从把握。但Spock遇见Jim、成为现在的Spock是唯一的事实。

“那我依旧要说，Good luck。”年长的Spock的嘴角微微上扬。

他永远不该去质疑——任何宇宙里Spock曾经拥有过Jim都是一件极度幸运且绝对正确的事情。

 

——

“Captain。我刚刚收到了从Grex上发送过来的求救信号。”Uhura摘下耳机转向舰长椅，“殖民地遭到不明生物的袭击，驻扎在那星球上的舰队军官认为可能是之前内战时反政府军留下的生化武器。他们表示现有的武力不足以摧毁那东西，希望最近的星舰能提供一臂之力。”

“而企业号是目前离Grex最近的星舰。”Spock点了点头，沉思了片刻后决定，“Mr. Sulu，改变航向。”

“可舰队总部的命令……”Sulu有所疑虑。

“我稍后会向总部进行解释。”Spock不容置疑地说。

“Aye aye, captain。” 

大约五分钟后，舰桥上的电梯门打开了，McCoy走了进来。

“你违背了总部的命令？”医生看着Spock的眼神略带狐疑，“这不像你一贯的行事风格。”

Spock转头看向McCoy，眼里带着戏谑，“容我好奇，所谓‘我一贯的风格’有何种具体含义？”

McCoy撇了撇嘴，“至少我从不觉得你会主动违抗什么命令，你爱那些规则，你简直就是那些规则本身。不把总部命令放在一起眼里什么的，这大概是Jim的风格……”

Spock立即明白了McCoy的忧心忡忡来自何处。

“医生，感谢你对我个人精神健康的关心。”Spock诚恳地说，“只是我希望你理解我是在完全理性的状态下完成了此次决策，这是任何舰长都会做的事情。”

“也就是说，你不是听了Jim说的话或是什么……”McCoy担忧地抿了抿唇。

Spock认真地注视着McCoy。“并非如此。”

McCoy松了口气。“抱歉，Spock，我不是不相信你……我只是希望这和Jim没有关系……”

“未必与Jim没有关系。”Spock忽然说道。

“什么？”McCoy的脸部肌肉陷入了刚松弛一半就又被人重新揪起来的奇怪模样。

Spock的指尖交叠在下颔，他的目光锁定在距离越来越近的Grex星球上。

“根据舰队资料库的记录，驻扎在Grex上的星联舰队负责人、亦是向我们发送求救信号的军官，正是Lieutenant Winona Kirk。”

“Kirk……”McCoy震惊地重复，“你是说Jim的母亲？”

 

——

两个小时以后，Spock带着McCoy传送至Grex上的舰队基地。现场的情况的确如同Winona在通讯中描述的那般严峻，基地建筑的大厅里到处躺满了伤员，其中只有一小部分是舰队军官，大部分是普通的Grex居民。

“请向我们阐明情况，Lieutenant。”Spock找到了满头汗水、正在为一个年轻人包扎的Winona。

“Mr. Spock！”金发女子一看到Spock便惊喜地唤了出来，脸上露出一个似曾相识的灿烂微笑，“我没有想到……来的居然会是企业号。”

McCoy飞快地检查了一下Winona的身体。“很高兴你没有受伤，夫人。”

“我没事。”Winona轻快地挥了挥手，“不过大部分舰队成员都受伤了，医生，你会很辛苦。外面的情况更糟，如果你们不出现，我想用不了多久基地也会被攻陷。”

“请问你描述的疑似生化武器的究竟是何种生物？”Spock问。

“跟我来。”Winona示意Spock和一队企业号的船员，朝基地门口跑去。

基地的门正如Winona所说，已经摇摇欲坠。Winona将那坚硬的合金门打开了大约两英尺的距离，立刻有一个生物往里面扑了进来，手里举着类似地球二十世纪枪支的武器，对准了Spock他们。

有两个红衫眼疾手快地举起了相位枪，但本该能够击晕对方的能量束根本起不到任何效果。

“击晕档不会有效。”Winona举起相位枪，让那个生物彻底消失。

Spock蹙眉，“从之前那个生物的形体来看颇像Grex居民，只是我记录不到任何生命存在的气息。”

“是的。”Winona露出一个诡异的略带哀伤的笑容，“他们已经死了。”

“我并不十分理解……”Spock讶然。

“反政府军留下了一样神秘武器，星联尚未弄清楚其中机理，但那样东西能让死人拿起武器，继续和我们作战。”Winona解释，“之前我们没有了解到这一点，所以舰队只让我们小队驻留在这里，但大概是机器运作时间达到了临界值，最近才出现了这种类似地球传说里的僵尸袭击的事件。”

“所以我们只需要将那机器摧毁。”Spock迅速找准了问题的关键，“我会带人去确定机器的位置，Lieutenant，你和Dr. McCoy留在此处。”说完Spock便带人冲了出去。

Winona看着Spock的背影，无声地张了张嘴。

“你一直知晓这机器的影响。”McCoy从Winona身后走近，“但你始终未向舰队禀明。”

Winona默默地低下头。“这样机器的作用像是让整个星球覆盖了一层……特殊的力场。在这里，凋零的花朵不会枯萎，死去的动物亦不会腐烂。”

这违反医生直觉的事件令McCoy的内心隐隐不安，他敏锐地察觉到了一些来自Winona的微妙情绪。“你……你不是很希望这机器被毁掉？为什么，Kirk夫人？”

Winona看了McCoy一眼，灰绿色的眼睛里忽然溢满了悲伤。

“因为Jim……他在这里。”

 

Part VIII

Spock发现自己被如潮水般涌过来的亡灵包围住了。他们穿着几近腐烂的内战时候的士兵制服，举着朽坏却依旧火力充足的枪支武器，不会受伤也不会感到疼痛，并且不会存在害怕的情绪，能够毫无畏惧地前赴后继。

Spock和其余船员肩并着肩缓慢行进，试图在这群亡灵般的敌人堆里杀出一条路。他们并不擅长进行这种战斗，他们手里的相位枪远比对方的武器先进，但却起不到通常情况下的威慑效果。那群已经死去的士兵是不会退却的，除非相位枪的能量束先行一步击中他们。

“Captain，我们来掩护你。”一个年轻的红衫紧张地喊道。

Spock短暂地思考片刻之后发现这是唯一有效率的方法，他将手里的相位枪递给那个红衫，更加专注地操纵手里的三录仪。

密集的枪声在耳畔响起，偶尔夹杂着几声相位枪的射击声。Spock依靠本能躲闪着敌人的进攻，幸好恶劣的环境并未严重干扰他的工作效率，他很快便定位出了那诡异力场强度最高的地方。

“将相位炮对准我刚刚传送给你的坐标位置，Mr. Scott。”Spock对着通讯器下了命令。

“相位炮能量准备，大概二十秒后发射，Captain。”

正在此时，Spock身边忽然穿来一声惨叫。

“Anderson！”有船员惊呼。

Spock抬起头，看到刚才那个说要掩护他的年轻人被子弹击中了胸口，在距离他9.78米的地方缓缓倒下。

这并非他第一次目睹船员在他面前死去，但Spock此刻却明显感觉到了胸口不同寻常的压抑。他刚刚从那个年轻人那里感受到了船员对舰长的敬重和信任——这是他成为舰长以后第一次经历船员的死亡。

Spock心里隐隐感受到了挫败和愤怒，虽然他很快便能调整自己的大脑屏蔽掉这些情绪，但他却不由自主地想到，这就是以往Jim体会到的感受么？因为信任自己的船员的死亡而感到内疚和不安？

如果Jim还在这里，如果Jim还能开口对他说话。他一定会为此事感到难受。Spock的胸口沉甸甸的，他知道自己有必要做点什么。

“所有人以最快的速度撤回基地。”Spock命令，但他自己却站着未动。

“你呢，sir？”

Spock看到了船员脸上的关心。他朝Anderson倒下的方向看了一眼，那个年轻人的身体已经被蜂拥而来的亡灵士兵们淹没了。

“我会将Ensign Anderson的身体带回基地。”

说完Spock就行动了。他比其他所有人的速度都要快，他拥有更好的体能和更敏锐的听觉，这帮助他躲过了大部分呼啸而来的子弹。

这行动很难说是符合逻辑的。Anderson已经死了，他的精神已经消弭，按照瓦肯人的逻辑他留下的躯体并没有任何实际意义。可Spock却忽然理解了人类的想法。他们的精神并不像瓦肯人那样具有独立性，人类的灵魂依附于其肉体而存在，所以人类和敬重灵魂一样重视肉体。将亲友的身体保留下来或者举行体面的葬礼是人类寄托情感的重要方式之一。

不过如果McCoy知晓了Spock的行为，他一定会大呼小叫惊愕不已吧。Spock想到医生的惯常反应，思绪进行了一定程度的合理发散——医生是会讽刺地嘲笑他这个尖耳朵绿血怪终于开窍了开始理解人类，还是会担忧他如此不同以往的行为是再次被Jim附体？

医生得意的神态和焦躁的表情在Spock眼前交替浮现，Spock感到自己胸口因为Anderson之死产生的冷硬情绪稍稍减轻了一些。

Spock跑到了Anderson倒下的位置，他伸手将那个失去生命的身体拉了起来。

这里的亡灵士兵太多了，他们手里的枪支都对准了Spock的方向。Spock想去捡Anderson掉在地上的相位枪，可是肩头另一个人身体的重量让他的反应难以避免地慢了半秒。

有一颗子弹正朝Spock的胸口飞过来。1300m/s的速度，Spock计算了一下距离，即使他并没有拉着Anderson都无法精确地躲开。

Spock感到自己对时间的知觉被放慢了。他缓慢地眨着眼睛，注视着那颗子弹在空气阻力的影响下以角度清晰的抛物线飞行。

死亡将是最有可能的结果。

Spock的大脑得到了唯一合理的结论，但他意外地发现这一回在等待死亡的过程中他不需要屏蔽任何害怕和不甘的情绪。他能感觉到它们依然存在，但他意外地发现这并不是最主要的——他更多地感受到了好奇，还有解脱。

-Jim，你问过我何处是身后之地。有98%的概率我很快将知晓这一答案。

Spock对那个也许并不存在于任何地方的金发青年说，嘴角微微翘起。他几乎能感觉到子弹的力度和热度了，下一瞬它将穿过他的胸口。

可是它并没有。

千钧一发之际，一股奇怪的力场从Spock胸口弹开，子弹被击落了。

-不好意思Spock，你暂时没这个机会了。

Jim的声音忽然凭空响起，Spock睁大双眼，发觉自己全身上下被一层似曾相识的淡淡红光笼罩。

“Jim！”Spock大吼出声，他疯狂地四处搜寻着Jim的踪迹，不，这绝对不是幻觉，在刚刚那一秒他甚至看到了穿着金色舰长服的身影，Jim是那么真实，他朝那颗子弹伸出了手，将它从他身前挡开……

“Hey Spock，我又救了你一次。”Jim的声音很轻快，却有点虚弱。

“你在这里？”Spock的声音罕见地因激动而颤抖。

相位炮的声音响了起来，机器被摧毁了，亡灵士兵们开始纷纷倒下——但这一点都不重要了，Spock一遍遍地询问，他想确认Jim的存在。

“我在，我一直都在。”Jim在Spock的耳畔说，“But I’m sorry Spock——这一次，也许我真的要离开了。”

“Jim，我不明白——”Jim难道是因为那颗子弹受了伤？

“再见，t’hy’la。”

Jim的声音越来越轻，Spock眼睁睁地看着笼罩着他的红光越来越稀薄——它最终在Spock的肩头停留了一瞬，就像给了他一个不舍的拥抱，然后彻彻底底地消失在了空气之中。

Spock低头看了看自己的胸口，就像那里突然出现了一个窟窿一般。

他第一次确定，Jim不在了。

他的大脑里、他的心里，Jim哪里都不在了。

 

 

——要是在这里End了大家会不会追杀我的分割线——

 

环绕着基地的枪声戛然而止了，就像忽然退却的潮水。

“机器被毁了，力场不存在了。”Winona忽然抽泣了一声，既像是绝望又像是解脱。

McCoy轻柔地拍了拍Winona的肩膀。“夫人，Jim毕竟……早就已经不在了。”

“是的，我真傻。我把Jim的身体在他的葬礼之前偷了出来，带到了这里——他还那么年轻，我不想让他这么早就埋进地里。”Winona两眼通红，浑身颤抖，无力地倚靠在McCoy肩头，“George的遗体和Kelvin一起被毁了……我只是想，只是想多看Jim几眼。”

“你没有错，夫人。”McCoy的眼眶也红了，“Jim他不会介意。”

“如果我没有理解错的话，你们说Jim——他的身体正在此处。”Spock的声音忽然响起。

Winona和McCoy一起抬头，看到了正从基地门口大步走过来的Spock。他手里抱着Ensign Anderson的尸体，表情僵硬地就像刚才门外那些亡灵。

“你没事吧，Spock？”McCoy往前走了一步，警惕地举起了手里的检查仪。Spock那神情——该死的，看起来活像是Jim又在他面前死了一次。

“让我见见他。”Spock说，声音急迫。

Winona点了点头。“他就在隔壁。”

Spock冲进了那间房间。他第一眼就认出了放置在正中的冰棺，那正是他在Jim的葬礼前看到的那一个。他大步走向前，在那冰棺的旁边跪下。

Jim看起来和他记忆中的一模一样。Spock颤抖地伸出手，触摸了一下Jim的脸颊。虽然是冰冷的，但他记得这的确是Jim肌肤的触感。

“Jim。”Spock沙哑地呼唤，手指交缠上Jim的手。Jim的手很凉也很硬，但还是很光滑。他的食中二指缓缓地在Jim的手指上来回摩擦，动作极为轻柔，就像对待最为珍惜的宝贝。

-Jim，你真的不在了么？我感受不到你的存在。但我不敢相信我们真的已经身处两个世界。

Spock继续着手指的交缠，虽然得不到任何回应，他也无法遏制亲吻Jim的欲望。

-这一次我会把你带走。如果我有这个荣幸取得你母亲的同意——我想亲手将你安葬。

Spock缓缓地深呼吸。在Jim的影子告诉他他真的要离去的那一刻，他终于从这数月以来的幻象中解脱。他像是陡然恢复理智的病人一般，那些关于Jim依旧存在的执念一瞬间烟消云散了，不管是否是幻觉，Spock知道Jim的声音和样子不会再出现了。

他会接受这个事实，带着Jim给他的记忆，继续走完他们两个人该走的路。

“Jim，我不会说再见的。因为你依旧与我同在。”

Spock紧紧地、以一种足以让Jim疼痛的力道缠紧他的手指。

“Ouch。”真的有小小的痛呼声。

Spock瞬间僵硬了，他感觉到自己掌心Jim的手指微弱地抽动了一下。又一下。

-幻觉竟然又回来了。

-不，这不是幻觉。

Jim的声音小声而执着地在Spock心里——或者说面前响起。

Spock猛地抬起头，力气大得差一点撞翻了整个冰棺。他无比惊诧地望进那一双蔚蓝的、比天空还要明亮的眼睛里。

Jim正看着他，脸上缓缓露出一个无比真实的微笑。

Spock闭了闭眼，又睁开。然后再次闭眼。他的脸部肌肉不停地颤抖着，像是正经历着一场战斗。

“你不是真的。”

“我是，Spock。”

“我真的疯了。”

“你没有，Spock。”

Spock依旧紧紧闭着眼。“这不合逻辑。”

“但我就是这么个不合逻辑的存在啊。”

Spock感觉到温热的嘴唇覆盖上他的。Jim正在吻他，动作略带僵硬，嘴唇甚至还在哆嗦，但他能感觉到他的坚定。

“我发现某人正趁我睡着了偷偷亲我。所以我只好赶紧醒过来，再好好亲回来。”Jim微笑着伸手搂住Spock的脖颈。

 

+++++++

“Spock，你说我是不是变成了僵尸什么的？”Jim躺在床上小声抱怨。他刚刚努力地想要站起来，可他的腿显然不那么听话。

“Dr. McCoy已经检查过了，你目前的运动障碍是因为血液长时间未曾流动、运动神经末梢还未恢复的缘故。”Spock肩背笔挺地坐在Jim的床边，俯身给Jim盖上薄毯，“更多的休息是有必要的。”

“可我不想再在亲你的时候撞到头晕过去了。”Jim翻了个白眼，嘟着嘴说。

“在这段时间里，我会遵照医嘱帮你复健。”Spock说，手指伸进毛毯，握住了Jim的小腿。他动作轻柔地按压着掌下微凉的肌肤，让自己掌心的热度在那块皮肤上化开，直到Jim的肌肉不那么僵硬。

“那个，我一定还能跑啊跳什么的吧？”Jim焦虑地抬了抬腿，“习惯了附在你身上轻飘飘的啥都不用做，我真以为自己是个瓦肯人了。不得不承认人类的身体真是麻烦。”

“我为你回到了自己身体里感到高兴，Jim。毕竟它看起来一如既往地完美。”Spock眼神炽热得盯着Jim覆盖在薄毯下的身体，刚刚沐浴过的Jim几乎是赤裸的。

Jim盯着Spock，故意舔了舔嘴唇。“其实我担心的事情还多着呢，Spock。例如万一我不仅站不起来，那里也……”

“哪里？”Spock挑了挑眉。他的手一路从Jim的小腿慢慢攀升，手指在Jim的大腿根部慢慢画着圈。

Jim感到久违的热度从体内缓缓升起，他大概以接近曲速的速度变硬了。他咧嘴一笑：“我现在感觉到回到自己身体里的好处了，Spock。”

Spock的手指在Jim胯部和小腹缓缓移动，他俯下身去在Jim的脸颊和胸口落下一连串的亲吻。

“Jim，我感激你的归来，但始终怀有疑虑。另一个我出错的概率微乎其微，你的确并非存在于我的大脑里。”

“我也是直到不久之前才理解自己的存在方式，但我那时可没法解释。”Jim撇了撇嘴，“你那时完全屏蔽了我。”

“抱歉，Jim。这并非我所愿。”Spock略为内疚地垂下视线。

“Hey，我怎么会怪你。是我逼你的，你忘了？”Jim急忙解释，“要是我早点搞清楚我就不会那么做了。感觉自己不是在逼你杀我而是我杀了你似的。其实那个时候……当塔拉曼人的红光击中我的时候，我的灵魂便离开了身体，和那道红光一起停留在了某个地方。”

“某个地方？”Spock反问，他没有停下手里的动作。

Jim在Spock的爱抚下呻吟着，俏皮而满足地眨了眨眼。

“是的，某个地方。我的身后之地。不在你那个聪明绝顶的脑袋瓜里——”Jim的手轻轻覆在Spock的胸口，“我一直一直、都在你的心里。”

 

——Fin。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：塔拉曼人和丘脑二号星是LZ胡扯的星球，ST系列里面应该不存在……  
> 注2：关于Grex——根据阿尔法记忆上的记载，“In the TOS novel The Janus Gate: Past Prologue, Winona accompanied George to assignment on planet Grex is 2247. They left the planet when a civil war broke out one year later and moved back to their farm in Riverside.”  
> 这里假定的是Winona依旧去了那里，而且内战之后没有离开。


End file.
